


fifty good years

by Kaiyote



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: we've got fifty good years left to spend out in the garden. (3x05-centric queliot vidlet.)
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	fifty good years

**Author's Note:**

> song: "the gambler" by fun.


End file.
